Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief
The Lightning Thief is the first book in the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series by Rick Riordan. The plot is significantly based off of Greek Mythology. It stars an inconfident teenager named Percy Jackson, who is claimed by many half-blood humans to have stole the lightning bolt, the world's most powerful weapon that caused thunder clouds to form, but no lightning. Recently, it was turned into a PG-rated movie directed and produced by Chris Columbus. Cast Main characters *Logan Lerman as Percy Jackson, the film's protagonist, and son of Poseidon.[5] *Alexandra Daddario as Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena[6] *Brandon T. Jackson as Grover Underwood, Percy's best friend, a satyr.[5] Gods *Sean Bean as Zeus, Lord of the Sky and Ruler of Olympus; Hera's husband and brother. *Kevin McKidd as Poseidon, Zeus's brother; Lord of the Sea and Percy's father.[7] *Steve Coogan as Hades, Lord of the Dead and the Underworld; Persephone's husband.[8] *Melina Kanakaredes as Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategies; mother of Annabeth.[7] *Dylan Neal as Hermes, Messenger of the Gods, God of Thieves and Travelers; Luke's father. *Rosario Dawson as Persephone, Goddess of Springtime / Queen of the Dead; Hades' wife and Zeus and Demeter's daughter.[8] *Erica Cerra as Hera, Goddess of women and marriage; Zeus' wife and sister. *Stefanie von Pfetten as Demeter, Goddess of the Earth and Harvest; Persephone's mother. *Dimitri Lekkos as Apollo, God of the Sun and Music; Artemis' twin brother. *Ona Grauer as Artemis, Goddess of the Moon and Hunting; Apollo's twin sister. *Serinda Swan as Aphrodite, Goddess of Love; Ares' lover, Hephaestus' Wife. *Conrad Coates as Hephaestus, God of the Forge; Aphrodite's Husband. Demigods *Jake Abel as Luke Castellan, son of Hermes Mythical creatures *Uma Thurman as Medusa[7] *Pierce Brosnan as Chiron, trainer of heroes[7] *Maria Olson as Mrs. Dodds/Alecto, servant to Hades. *Julian Richings as Charon, ferryman of the River Styx. Mortals *Catherine Keener as Sally Jackson, Percy's mother[9] *Joe Pantoliano as Gabe Ugliano, Percy's stepfather. Summary Percy Jackson is a twelve year old boy diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia, who has been expelled from several schools. One day on a fieldtrip, Percy's teacher Mrs. Dodds turns into a fury and attempts to kill him, but before she can, His teacher Mr. Brunner throws him a pen that transforms into a sword. Percy kills the monster and flees outside, where everyone claims Mrs. Dodds never existed, including Mr. Brunner. A few months later, Percy overhears Mr. Brunner telling his freind Grover that he must keep Percy alive until the fall. This confuses Percy, and on the way home to New York City on the bus with Grover, he questions him about it. Grover tells him he will explain later and that he must see him home safely. Percy then runs away from Grover and goes home. Percy's mother Sally Jackson lives with a horrible man nicknamed "Smelly Gabe" in a small apartment. Percy's mother takes him to a remote cabin by the sea. In the middle of the night, Grover, revealed to be a satyr, rushes into the home and urgently tells Percy's mother that Percy must go to a certain camp. Percy's mother scolds Percy for not telling her about Mrs. Dodds, and they flee to the car. As they drive towards camp, they are attacked by a Minotaur. Percy kills the Minotaur and keeps its horn as a prize, but before he does this, the Minotaur grabs Percy's Mother and she dissolves into a golden shower of light, while Grover and Percy narrowly escape. Percy wakes up and discovers that he has arrived in Camp Half-Blood, a secretive training ground for demigods. Mr. Brunner reveals himself as a Centuar and tells him that everything in Greek Mythology is real, and he is the son of a God. Thereafter, Percy is moved into the Hermes cabin under the care of Luke, the Cabin counselor. During a Capture the Flag game, Percy is attacked by the children of Ares. He heals when he steps into the adjoining river and is revealed as the son of Poseidon when Poseidon's trident appears above his head. Poseidon had broken an oath taken with Hades and Zeus after World War II of not having any more children since they were too powerful. Percy is then granted a quest to find Zeus's master bolt which Chiron believes Hades has stolen. However, Zeus, who discovered Poseidon had broken his oath, believes Poseidon had Percy steal the bolt. Percy, who has ten days before summer solstice to find the bolt, is given magic shoes by Luke before leaving. Percy, accompanied by Annabeth and Grover, decide to travel west to reach the entrance of the Underworld in Los Angeles. They encounter several Greek monsters, along with the war god Ares, who tells Percy that his mother is alive. As they approach the pit of Tartarus, Luke’s shoes try to pull Grover into it, but he manages to free his hooves. Percy confronts Hades who also believes Percy stole the Master Bolt as well as his Helm of Darkness. Percy realizes that Ares has tricked him when he discovers the bolt in his backpack. He flees from the Underworld, forced to leave his mother. On the beach above, Percy is confronted by, and defeats Ares by piercing his heel. Ares gives Percy the Helm of Darkness which Percy returns to Hades. Percy reaches New York City to give the master bolt to Zeus at the top of Empire State Building where Olympus is now located. Zeus accepts the master bolt and thereafter Percy returns to camp, after learning that his mother is alive. He meets Luke, who reveals that he stole the bolt for Kronos. He calls out a poisonous scorpion which stings and nearly kills Percy. Chiron cures him and Percy leaves to attend another school found by his mother. Category:Movies